DJPP
DJPP (oikealta nimeltään Perttu Mäkelä) on suomalainen tuottaja. Tekijänä * Aamulla aikaisin (Stig) * Alin kekkerit (Uusi Fantasia) * Assanvessankassa televisiosarjasta We want more (Mascara) * Autoiliat hiiteen (Uusi Fantasia) * Ay ay ay (Teflon Brothers) * Bloods unite (Big Pharma) * Centerfold (Big Pharma) * Charles Lee Ray * Dig this snare * Duke Nuke * Edu ja PeePee (remix) Kehäkettu * Eeppinen (Robin) * Ehdottomasti ehkä (JVG) * Ei hätäillä, annetaan mennä * Ei oo helppoo (Virve Rosti) * Ei oo valmis (Kehäkettu) * Ei pystyny hengittää (Vesala) * Elmon luona * En pelkää pimeää (Kaija Koo) * Ennen (Reilukerho) * Ensimmäinen (Samuli Edelmann) * Erittäin hyvä (ellei täydellinen) Mascara * Et sä osaa räpätä * Etenee (JVG) * F32 (Kristiina Brask) * Faarao retkellä * Flavor megamix dub * Foetida * Gambinaa (Heikki Kuula) * Ghostface real deal holyfield * Ha ha haa dub 2001 * Hajuton, väritön, mauton (Kehäkettu) * Harmaa rinne (Teflon Brothers) * Harrin (pa)ska tauko * Harrin tauko * Hiki (Stig) * Hiljaisia päiviä (Laura Närhi) * Hip hop hurraa (Asa) * Hirviö (Mikael Gabriel) * Hombre televisiosarjasta Vain elämää (Antti Tuisku) * Huoli pois (JVG) * Huudan sun nimee (Robin) * Hyvis (Mikael Gabriel) * Hyvän olon konsultit (intro) Kehäkettu * Hän ei enää miettinyt meitä (Jesse Kaikuranta) * Härskiyden huipentuma (Kehäkettu) * Häsleri (Stig) * Hözman Laden * Ikuinen vappu (JVG) * Insane * Intro (Kallio Underground) * Iso Pete (Asa) * Jengi ku jengi (JVG) * Jou jou (Asa) * Jäätävä rakkaus (Stig) * Kaikkihan me ollaan prinsessoi (Sini Sabotage) * Kallio underground (Petos) * Kans alainen (Asa) * Karkumatkalla (Juno) * Kartalla (JVG) * Karvattomat koirat (Kehäkettu) * Kaukorakkautta (Virve Rosti) * Kaupungin riiuureissut (Freeman) * Kenkä Joe (Uusi Fantasia) * Kesällä 69 * Kipinää (DJPP remix) Liisanpuisto * Kissankarvoja (Stig) * Kiveni (Stig Dogg) * Kolmepiippuinen juttu (Kehäkettu) * Kullii (Stig Dogg) * Kun nainen lyö (Stig) * Kuu * Kuukauden vege (Julma H) * Kysy Ketulta skit (Kehäkettu) * Kävi niin kävi näin (Pete Parkkonen) * Lambada (Sini Sabotage) * Lastauslaiturilla (Stig) * Lattialla taas (Uusi Fantasia) * Laulaa laulaa (Stig) * Laulu pahan päivän varalle (Stig) * Laululeija (Stig) * Lemmenkukko (Stig) * Lentävä suomalainen (Saimaa) * Levikset repee (Sini Sabotage) * Like a bird * Lite bättre (JVG) * Loota kii (Kehäkettu) * Loskat naamalle (Stig Dogg) * Lupasit et kelpaan näin (Stig) * Luurankomarssi (Tommy Lindgren) * Låda * Marokko-Sörkkä (Freeman) * Matkaradio (Freeman) * Mattolaituri (Freeman) * Meikku (Uusi Fantasia) * Merimiehenkadun Landola * Michelle (Mariska) * Miks (Sini Sabotage) * Mikä mikä kylä (Asa) * Mikään ei muutu (Ressu Redford) * Mind your own business * Mitä pitäs tehdä (Sini Sabotage) * Mitä sinulle kuuluu? (Freeman) * Mixtape freestyle megamix (2008 edit) * Moottoritiesi (Stig) * Moottoriturvat (Kehäkettu) * Mun heinii (Sini Sabotage) * Mun planeetta (Sini Sabotage) * Muumiot (Freeman) * Muuri (Jari Sillanpää) * Muuttolintu (Stig) * Mystilliset kyyneleet (Freeman) * Mä luotan itseeni (DJPP remix) Raimo * Mökkihullu (Asa) * Narrin pesti (Asa) * Natsihoppari (Asa) * Ne haluu (Juno) * Nelisilmä televisiosarjasta Vain elämää (Maija Vilkkumaa) * Niks ja naks (Stig) * Noitanainen (Uusi Fantasia) * Noku ja mutku (Asa) * Nukkumasa (Asa) * Nykypäivän hulluja juttuja (Stig) * Nyt nussitaan (Stig) * Nää yöt ei anna armoo (Kaija Koo) * Odotan (Stig) * Oi, mitä miehiä (Kehäkettu) * Ok dub * Ole hyvä PP * Olkoon! (Asa) * Onko Marsissa lunta? (Diandra) * Ootetaan (Freeman) * Original gigolo (Stig) * Paluu tulevaisuuteen (JVG) * Pestään pyykkiä (Kehäkettu) * Pikkumuki aavikolla * Piparia piparia (Stig) * Pispala (Lassi Valtonen) * Pub dub * Puhelimet kii (JVG) * Puumaa mä metsästän (Stig) * Pyöreä nolla * Rakkauden Bermudan kolmio (Stig) * Rata/Raitti (JVG) * Reilubörstä'03 (Reilukerho) * Robottien siivouspäivä (Kuningas Pähkinä) * Ruutia (Stig) * Ryyppy (Stig) * Saanks mä murista sun muffinssiin (Kehäkettu) * Shotgun (JVG) * Silmät kii (Robin) * Sirkusihmisiä (Freeman) * Skimbaa (JVG) * Smoke (Big Pharma) * Sori televisiosarjasta Vain elämää (Vesala) * Soul jumppaa * Stealin' * Stigidilaatio (Stig Dogg) * Suburban trap (Big Pharma) * Suomi saamelaisille (Asa) * Suonsilmä (Lassi Valtonen) * Supershedut (Kehäkettu) * Syö * Takaisin (Uusi Fantasia) * Tarkasta itsesi (Asa) * Tekstari chat * Tequila (Vesala) * Terve Pentti * Trust is my middle name * Tuhatjalkainen (Freeman) * Tuhkaa ja hiekkaa (Lassi Valtonen) * Tuhlari (Laura Närhi) * Tuulisii (JVG) * Tyhjää (Juno) * Tämä on totta (Laura Närhi) * Tänään, tässä ja nyt (Mascara) * Vadelmasuklaa (Stig Dogg) * Vapaus (Robin) * Vastatuuleen (Mikael Gabriel) * Venus (kalpee kuu) Freeman * Viheltelen (Stig) * Viime aikoina * Viimeinen (Stig) * Viimeinen aamu (Laura Närhi) * Vitunmoinen darra * Voi hemmetti (Stig) * Voitin maailman (Freeman) * Volcano dub * Vähitellen olet poissa (Nousukausi) * Väril ei oo välii (JVG) * Yks kesä yhdesti (Stig) * You can't trust * Young huztla (Mikael Gabriel) * Ääripäät (Mikale Gabriel)